With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices, such as notebook computers, mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are now in widespread use. In order to provide the electronic devices with a high mechanical strength and an attractive appearance, the electronic device makers usually employ a housing made with metal materials, such as stainless steel, magnesium-aluminum alloy, and so on.
Typically, the metallic housing of the electronic device is manufactured by punching a raw metal sheet. A number of clasping or latching structures are usually defined at an inner surface of the metallic housing. The clasping or latching structures are configured for attaching or holding inner electronic components in the electronic device or for connecting to other parts of the metallic housing. For example, a metallic clip is fixed to the inner surface of the metallic housing such that the metallic clip can be assembled to act as a restraint that presses down on some of the electronic components in the electronic device to keep them in place. A number of studs are formed on the inner surface of the metallic housing such that some of the electronic components can be fixed onto the metallic housing via screws engaged with the studs.
Generally, because the clasping or latching structures of the metallic housing are complicated, it is difficult to manufacture the metallic housing with such clasping or latching structures by punching. Nowadays, the metallic clips and metallic studs are welded onto the inner surface of the metallic housing by laser. However, an outer surface of the metallic housing may deform or change color due to the high temperature of the laser welding. Accordingly, the electronic device having the metallic housing may lose its attractive appearance.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic device having metallic connecting structures that overcomes the above mentioned disadvantages. Methods for making the electronic device are also desired.